


Marco Not Polo

by Domik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Gen, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domik/pseuds/Domik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is dragged to a party where he meets Stiles.</p><p>Idea based on one of the tweets from The Tonight Show's Hashtags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marco Not Polo

**Author's Note:**

> So the tweet I used come from [ this video ](https://youtu.be/s-CtWnZwZBs?t=1m25s).  
> Sorry for all the mistakes, I tried to catch them, but probably missed some.  
> Charcters are not mine, I'm only playing with them.

Derek has been planning to watch some of Grey's Anatomy which he missed because of several papers and projects he had to do, but Erica had different plans and she forced him to go to that frat party with her, because,

"Derek, you don't leave your and Isaac's apartment at all!"

"Der, please, come on! You can watch Grey's any other time."

"Deeeer, you are going or I'm telling you what happened in the last episodes," she said smiling victoriously.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?"

And thus he was dragged to some party. They met with Boyd, and in no time Erica was all over him, and Isaac quickly mixed into the party.

Derek was standing near the stairs watching people drink, dance, and do other various things he wouldn't like to really think about.

It was close to the midnight when Derek decided that he'll look for Erica and tell her that he's going home. He definitely had enough of drunk college kids bumping into him and spilling drinks and the horrid music.

Derek was trying to locate Erica or Boyd, because if he finds Boyd, there is 100% chance that Erica will be with him. He went to see if they were maybe outside when he heard everyone happily shouting,

"Polo!"

He looked around and found a guy yelling, "Marco?"

He was pretty cute Derek decided but there was no time for that, he had to find Erica and tell her he was going. Derek wanted nothing more than to take a shower and clean himself from all the spilled on him drinks.

Derek couldn't spot Erica and he decided to just text her while heading inside. He was exiting the living room when he saw the cute guy talking on the phone.

"Scott, is that you? Scooootty"

"Oh, Ally, okay, that's good. Can you help me?"

"No, I'm not that drunk. Well, maybe I am. Don't laugh at me."

"Yeah, okay, so I'm looking for Marco."

"Uh-huh, that Marco and I cannot really find him."

"No Ally, don't wake Scotty up. It's just everyone is shouting Polo at me and I don't know why."

His lip trembled and his eyes were big as saucers. Derek was rolling his eyes when he heard what the boy was talking about, because _drunk kids, right,_ but he took pity on him.

"Wh- What? No, I don't understand. Why would they answer with Polo. That doesn't make any- Oh wait a moment..."

The boy stopped talking and looked with his big sad eyes at Derek.

"Hi, I'm Derek. Sorry to interrupt, but you won't find your friend among here through shouting Marco," Derek said trying to sound easygoing.

"Um, I won't?" the kid asked confused, "But I'm yelling Marco and everyone answers with Polo."

"That's what I'm saying," he sighed, "Okay, I'll help you find your Marco. Give me that phone," Derek asked the boy trying not to lose patience with him. Good thing, he really was good looking, with those brown hair sticking all over his head and moles splattered across his face, not that Derek wouldn't help him if he wasn't good-looking. He would, obviously. He would...

The boy gave him his phone hesitantly.

"Hi, there. I'm Derek and I found..."

"Stiles, yes him. I'll help him look for that Marco because there is no way he'll do it on his own."

"Oh, okay. Do you live on the campus?"

"No, don't bother, it's on my way, I'll bring him back."

"Yeah, sure. Okay. Bye."

Derek gave the phone back to the curiously looking at him Stiles. The kid tipped his head to the side looking like a lost puppy.

"Stiles, come on, let's find Marco," Derek said directing the boy towards the kitchen where he saw Isaac.

Stiles stumbled but went that way. Derek asked Isaac if he knew Marco. He didn't, but he knew someone who knew someone who knew Marco. It turned out that the said Marco just left Stiles alone without explanation or anything, so Derek had to tell sad-looking Stiles that Marco left.

"He left," Stiles murmured under his breath, "Of course he left..."

Derek tried to comfort the boy but he wasn't sure what to do so he patted the boy on the arm. Stiles jumped scared and Derek quickly took his hand.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Derek said quickly.

"Oh, that's you. I forgot that you were standing here," the boy said looking sadder than Derek though it was possible.

"Okay," Derek reassured him, "Let's go home. Come on."

One look at Stiles made Derek  realize that it might have sounded creepy, taking a stranger home doesn't exactly sound as good as his intentions were.

"To your home Stiles. I talked with the girl on the phone, remember?"

Stiles nodded his head still trying to comprehend what Derek was saying.

"I told her if we won't find Marco, I'll take you home because it's on my way, so she won't have to wake her boyfriend up to bring you back."

After a moment of silence Stiles decided that it is really nice of Derek to do so, which Derek knew thanks to Stiles saying it aloud without realizing it, and followed Derek outside.

It was a few minutes' walk from the party to Stiles's flat. It got chilly, so Derek lend Stiles his leather jacket. Stiles snuggled to it through their walk and stumbled over his feet several times, not falling down once, thanks to Derek quick reflexes and a little amount of drunk alcohol in his organism.

When they  came to the intercom, Derek pushed the button and the door opened. They entered the lift where Stiles leaned on Derek and almost fell asleep during this half a minute ride. Derek dragged him out while Stiles was barely conscious trying to locate the door.

Derek saw that one of the doors were open and inside was standing a pretty brunette in her pajamas.

"Derek, thank you very much for bringing Stiles home safe and sound. I'm Allison by the way," she smiled tiredly.

"No problem," Derek said entering the flat and guiding him to the room with a bed which Allison directed him to.

Derek left Stiles in his bed while Allison accompanied him to the door.

"Thanks one more time. He owes you," she said and yawned, "Okay, now I can finally go back to sleep. Good night, Derek. Nice meeting you."

"No problem, really," Derek was looking for something else to say. Nothing. So this is how his meeting with Stiles ends. Well maybe he will meet him somewhere on the campus. Yeah, he will ask Isaac, maybe he will know how to meet Stiles on the campus without having to come to his flat and behave like a creep.

"Yeah, bye. Good night," Derek left hoping that maybe somehow this good deed will pay off. And even if not, he was a good person, that's a plus. Derek scowled when he heard laugh in his head sounding terribly like Erica.

* * *

The next day, Derek was sitting crossed-legged on the coach eating his cereal when he heard a doorbell ring. He sighed but got up, because Isaac came really late and he wasn't sure if there wasn't somebody else with him. Derek didn't want to wake them up. He preferred to spend his morning or rather noon without Isaac and his visitor standing there in underwear covered in hickeys and being altogether happy. Derek preferred to  have his peace, at least in the morning, or rather before the afternoon, so he came to open the door clothed only in the grey wife-beater and sweatpants.

On the other side of the door stood Stiles uncertainly looking at the floor. When he realized the door were open, he stumbled back a step.

"Hey, hi, I'm Stiles. Duh. You know it already. Sorry. I just came by to return your jacket. It's nice. And yeah. Thank you for bringing me back home. And helping me search for Marco. Yes, that's his real name. I know now why it was stupid of me to yell Marco in a room full of drunk college kids. So yes, thank you for your help and yeah..."

Derek was a bit stunned by the boy's speech or rather this one long sentence. He stood barefoot with the bowl of cereals in one hand not sure what he was supposed to do now.

"Yeah, sure. No problem," he answered a bit embarrassed. Stiles was still looking good in his black jeans and red hoodie and Derek couldn't cope with it at the moment.

"Sorry for that. So here," he gave Derek his jacket, "and maybe I could take you for a coffee as a thank you for not leaving me there and not making Allison and Scott to come for me."

"Um, sure? Why not," Derek answered.

Stiles smiled at this and it was brighter than the sun behind the windows. Derek really were deep into that guy...

"So, give me your phone number, I'll text you with an hour and address, that's okay with you?"

Derek nodded and dictated his number to Stiles. He saved it and texted Derek so he would have his number too.

"So it's a date," Stiles stated which was followed by a blush, "Um, I mean we agreed on a date. Not like a date date. Just a meeting. Two guys meeting for a coffe" he was squirming.

"Do you want it to be a date, though?" Derek smirked.

"Um what? WHAT?! Yes? Yes," he exclaimed excitedly, "You want to go with me for a date? With me? Really?"

"Yes, I really do," Derek smiled.

"That's great, really great. Okay. See you later," Stiles said with a wave.

Derek closed the door still smiling when he heard a loud _YES!_ shouted behind the doors.

He looked at his cereal which were soft and disgusting by now, but even this didn't spoil Derek's mood. He had a date with Stiles!

It turns out good deeds pay off. _And who is laughing now, Erica?_


End file.
